


Folie à Deux

by Motionlesincats



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake Dating, I'll add more tags later, IM SORRY FRIENDS, Love/Hate, M/M, ON HIATUS BUT I WILL COME BACK TO THIS, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motionlesincats/pseuds/Motionlesincats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank was sixteen, he would have laughed at the idea of him sitting in a Starbucks waiting for Gerard Way to arrive for their date. When Frank was sixteen, he would have also laughed at the idea that his mom had to threaten to take him out of her will to get him on said date. (After all he was basically an adult and that meant he didn’t have to listen to anything his mom said right?)<br/>However, Frank was no longer sixteen and he definitely wasn’t laughing as he sat in the stuffy cafe three blocks from his apartment, waiting for Gerard who was showing no signs of turning up.<br/>~~<br/>Frank hates Gerard, Gerard hates Frank. That's the way it's been for years now. But when their mothers decide to set them up for a date, they have to put aside their loathing to convince them that they are in relationship and to leave them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard is pleasantly surprised Frank doesn't have warts and Gerard might have showered this week

When Frank was sixteen, he would have laughed at the idea of him sitting in a Starbucks waiting for Gerard Way to arrive for their date. When Frank was sixteen, he would have also laughed at the idea that his mom had to threaten to take him out of her will to get him on said date. (After all he was basically an adult and that meant he didn’t have to listen to anything his mom said right?)  
However, Frank was no longer sixteen and he definitely wasn’t laughing as he sat in the stuffy cafe three blocks from his apartment, waiting for Gerard who was showing no signs of turning up. (He was also _actually _an adult now and probably paid more attention to his mom now than ever.)The date was arranged for seven so Frank turned up ten minutes after, hoping to at least make Gerard start think he had been stood up but not so much that he seemed like an asshole; fucking _ironic. _____  
It had been at least five years since he last saw Gerard and in his opinion, it hadn’t been long enough. But evidently his opinion didn’t matter and supposedly neither did Gerard’s as both their mothers had set them up behind their backs. He had been told this would be a date with a ‘tall, dark stranger’ (which he had found out today was actually just an average-height, pale _asshole _going under the name Gerard Way), so he had given into his mother wishes and agreed.__  
It was always their mothers that ended things but they were the ones who started it in the first place. The Iero’s and the Way’s had always been close families (something about Frank’s great grandmother being friends with someone equally as old in the Way family) and since then the children had always been close friends. Of course their mothers were no different, they went to the same school, were in mostly the same class, stayed in contact through college and then when they settled down to have their own families, their friendship only grew tighter.  
Frank was always told him and Gerard were the same. Well he, Gerard and Gerard’s little brother Mikey that is. Frank was a year younger than Mikey and Gerard was three years older than Mikey. They had all played together as kids but supposedly Gerard and Frank were always the closest, Mikey would go off with another kid living down the round, Pete.  
Then teen years had hit and Gerard turned into an asshole. At least to Frank anyway, his mom still saw him as being the same rosy cheeked five year old who would always ask to hold baby Frank. Frank found new friends and Gerard clung to Mikey and then the arguments came.  
If you ask Frank he would say Gerard started it and if you ask Gerard he would say Frank started. Either way there had been an argument and the two were insistent that they would never be friends again. Their last meeting had ended up with them screaming at each other across a wedding hall and the time before that was graduation and they had both tried to make the day hell for each other till their mothers had turned up and separated the brawling pair.  
Frank still wasn’t sure why of all people his mother had to choose, it _had _to be Gerard and he doubted he would ever find out (yes, Frank had asked if she could change it but all he got was a smack round the head and a ‘Don’t even think about being late’ as his mom left his apartment this morning).__  
Letting his head smack against the dingy windows of the cafe, Frank just wanted to go home, maybe chain-smoke his last packet of cigarettes in the rain that had started soon after he arrived, and think about how much he hated the fact that his mom was determined to get him to date and how much he loathed Gerard fucking Way.  
But he wasn’t allowed to wallow in his self-pity for long and his thoughts of decapitating Gerard were interrupted by a muffled thump as the asshole himself flopped in the seat opposite Frank.  
~  
Gerard was never one to be on time but he was late even by his standards and as he woke up in the dark he was confused. He knew he had set an alarm to wake him up at five and he knew he had another alarm set for six but what he didn’t know was why it was ten minutes past seven and he was still in bed.  
Panic had been the only thing driving Gerard to get ready and perhaps the looming thoughts of his mother kicking his ass if he didn’t show up to the date she had set up for him, but as Gerard trudged through the doors, over half an hour late, he was ready to give up. He didn’t want to be here and as he spotted Frank’s small figure sitting slumped in the booth furthest from the door, facing the window, Gerard reckoned Frank was almost as reluctant as him.  
Sliding into the seat opposite him, Gerard tried to act as if he wasn’t almost forty minutes late and waited for Frank to acknowledge his arrival. It had been over five years since he had seen Frank and he had spent the last few days hoping that Frank would be ugly, maybe have a wart or two, something to tell his mom as a reason (other than he hates his stupid short-ass) as to why they wouldn’t work out.  
But if there really was a God out there, they were doing anything but answering his prayers, and as Frank turned to face him, Gerard realized how utterly fucked he was because instead of turning ugly, Frank Iero decided to do the opposite and sitting before him was the _epitome _of sex.__  
~  
Across the booth from Gerard, as he faced an existential crisis, Frank was in a similar position. He hadn’t even thought about considering the chances of Gerard being hot, and really he had been more concerned about the fact he was halfway through his last packet of cigarettes and he wouldn’t get paid till next week. But maybe he should’ve pushed the cigarettes to the back of his mind and thought about Gerard a little more because he was barely expecting Gerard to look like he had showered this year, let alone look like he had maybe showered _this week _and look somewhat like the guys frequenting his dreams at night.__


	2. Gerard dreams about a house plant and Mikey is nearly blinded by his pale ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late but I was sick and i underestimated the amount of revision I would have to do. Also I'm lazy and all I've done when I haven't been doing school things, is sleep. Also it's a bit short, again sorry about that.  
> Lo siento

Gerard wanted to die. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he wanted to crawl under his bed and never leave at the very least. Either way, both sounded better than having to face a world with Frank Iero in it again.  
The date had gone disastrously to say the least; Frank had been the one to break the silence with a scathing remark about the time of Gerard’s arrival so Gerard naturally retorted in the same nature. Frank didn’t appreciate that so more insults were thrown across the table until Gerard had enough and stalked out.  
His night hadn’t been much better for him either, his thoughts were full of tattoos and baggy cardigans, and when he did eventually get to sleep, his dreams of buying a new house plant had been unfairly interrupted by threatening text from Mikey. Ok, perhaps the text was inevitable but Gerard didn’t appreciate his brother’s tone and he definitely didn’t appreciate the fact that he was going to come over at nine o’clock, aka in ten minutes.  
This waking up late thing was getting ridiculous, and as Gerard stumbled out of bed he was hit with the memories of yesterday, and the idea of maybe getting an alarm clock that actually works to avoid any more future problems like this – problems of course being that he now had fifteen minutes to throw away any takeout boxes left around the house and make up an excuse about yesterday so his brother at least had a chance to consider that Gerard had his life together.  
Of course Mikey was an asshole, but more importantly he was an _early _asshole which was definitely more than a problem now as he made his way through the front door with Pete Wentz in tow. Stepping over what seemed like an overturned plant, Mikey dragged Pete over to the couch, pushed him down, told him to ‘Stay like a good boy’ and waltzed into Gerard’s room.__  
As soon as Gerard had heard the front door open he had just gotten back in bed. He only had two available options at this point: try to tidy up and get his shit together, only to get caught stumbling around his room half-naked, or stay in bed and still get caught half-naked but at least somewhat covered-up, and really, Gerard knew what one he preferred.  
But when Mikey started screeching after his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in Gerard’s room, it was clear that, slightly covered-up or not, he did not appreciate seeing his brother’s startlingly white ass and after calling Gerard a ‘dumb motherfucker’ he backed out of the room.  
Some minutes later, a fully clothed and slightly pissed Gerard collapsed onto the sofa next to Mikey, and shoved him in Pete’s direction.  
“Ever heard of knocking? Or you know, turning up at the expected time?”  
“Like you would’ve been up anyway. I was only ten minutes early anyway, it takes your dumb ass over fifteen minutes just to find a clean shirt, let alone actually put some clothes on.”  
“Ok that was ru-”  
“This is Pete, he’s weird.” Mikey elbowing the lump on the sofa next to him that Gerard had missed completely, and said lump looked up and gave a sheepish smile. Gerard attempted a smile back but gave more of a grimace as Mikey kicked him in the ankle. “Make some coffee, and not the shit decaf kind, the proper stuff. We need to talk.”  
Shuffling over to the kitchen, Gerard wanted to die again. He knew that his mom would send Mikey in her place to berate him about the stupid date but usually Mikey would call him a loser over text and leave it that. The fact Mikey had come over personally, at nine in the morning, _with a friend _, said that this was serious, and if there was one thing Gerard couldn’t deal with right now, it would be a serious talk to his brother about Frank Iero.__  
~  
An hour later and several blocks away, Frank Iero was in the same predicament as he started to face up to the consequences of the ‘date’. Sitting in his kitchen, nursing a bitching hangover and a scalding mug of coffee, he stared at his mom as he waited for her to start her rant.  
It had started to become a monthly thing now. His mom would set him up on dates, he wouldn’t go or would be purposely rude, and without fail she would show up within the week asking why exactly he, Franklin Anthony Iero, had felt the need to _ruin _his date, and every time he would answer with the same non-committal shrug.  
This week was different and it as unnerving Frank. Usually it would be several days after the last disaster before she showed up and his mother would be in full-rage mode by this point and he would be thinking about whether he really needed to eat this week or should he get more smokes instead. Now his thoughts were preoccupied with the panic of not knowing what else he had done wrong and exactly how much money did he owe her.  
He didn’t have to suffer much longer because his mother cleared her throat loudly and put her mug down on the table. She leant back in her chair carefully – Frank’s furniture was known to be temperamental – and eyed him up. “So, do you want to explain exactly what happened last night?”  
“It didn’t work out. He was pretentious, I don’t know.” Frank muttered under his breath. In all truthfulness, Frank did know, but then so did his mother, and if she was going to play around with passive aggressive questions, he was going to make her spell out exactly what she wanted.  
“Yes, okay, he was pretentious, but you still haven’t said what happened.” His mom wanted something from him and as she reached down into her bag to pull out her phone and show Frank the screen, he was ready to put his face in his still-boiling coffee, because on the screen was a text, a text from Mikey Way about his big brother.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend but that's dreadfully optimistic. Maybe by next Tuesday? I have no excuses after that, all my exams will be done.  
> Comments make me more motivated and I'll love you forever if you do.


	3. I'm a shit person and I'm sorry

OK guys, here's the deal with what's happening with this story.

After I posted the last chapter, I decided to write up the rest of the story so the I would be able to keep posting constant updates. Two chapters from the end however, my laptop decided it didn't want to work anymore and it's now refusing to turn on and I've since had to buy a new one. Because I can't even switch the old laptop on, I've lost everything that was on there, pictures, videos, my GCSE coursework, and the rest of the story. 

When I bought my new laptop, I thought i could rewrite what I had already written, make a few amendments but follow the same storyline I had already planned. Halfway though doing so I realized I didn't like what I had written and I decided to scrap it. Several failed attempts to restart made me also realize that I had lost interest in the story and I had no motivation to finish it. 

I've already somewhat made my mind up about what I'm going to do but I kind of wanted to ask you guys too, just as another opinion. Should I try to finish Folie, or start a new story that I already have a few ideas for? Please bear in mind that although I am asking for your opinion, that is all I'm doing. In the end, I might not choose what you decide and go my own way, or do a completely different thing. 

Sorry if anyone is disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might only do this as a few chapters or maybe a full length fic? I'm not sure yet.  
> Anyway hope you like it and maybe comment what you think I should do?


End file.
